The Benefactor
by TheLookingGlass-7
Summary: Mercedes returns to Lima to help her old struggling Glee club.


She stood by the new Mercedes Jones auditorium as waves of nostalgia washed over her. Everything looked different— everything was brighter, shinier, newer than it was the last time she set foot on that stage 5 years ago. She found comfort in the creaky floorboard she begged the renovators to leave alone. It was here she used to stand before performances and stepping on it somehow relaxed her. But that was a long time ago. It was a time when she was chastised for sticking up for herself and relegated to the background so McKinley's only star could shine. These days Lima's shining star didn't shine as bright. Years of trying to out sing everyone caused too much strain on her voice. With no actual back up plan, Rachel Berry came back to Ohio and became the April Rhodes of her time. Now she spends her days as a substitute and assistant director of New Directions, eagerly anticipating her comeback to the Great White Way.

It took years for Mercedes to unlearn the lessons she had been taught here. To realize she had a voice that deserved to be heard. To realize cookie cutter talent will only get you so far and the world was bigger than the narrow-minded views of beauty and talent Lima held.

Never one to be bitter about the past she jumped at the opportunity to help her former school when she received an SOS from her old choir director that the glee club was in dire straits. She hadn't felt the need to flaunt her success. Mercedes always sent him tickets to her shows when she performed in Ohio and was sure to thank him in the acknowledgement notes of her first platinum record. She could see the remorse in his eyes when he asked for the favor and decided to throw him a bone. "It's no problem Mr. Schue. I'd do anything to help children find their voice." He humbly thanked her and asked her forgiveness for not letting her shine. Mercedes accepted his apology and went about the business of being a hugely successful grammy and tony award winning artist.

She smiled looking at the single spotlight on the stage. The same stage where friendships were born and died and where love blossomed and withered. It was where her best friend Quinn Fabray and her formed a lifelong bond. It was where she saw Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce and where her former friend Kurt shimmied his way to love and self confidence. Life was simpler then, but she wouldn't trade her accomplishments for anything. Hearing the floorboard creak she knew who was now standing beside her.

"_Miss _Mercedes Jones."

"Mr. Sam Evans."

The two smiled in acknowledgement and hugged each other warmly. The new choir director had the same enthusiasm a Mr. Schue, but unlike the former Sam gave every student an opportunity to showcase his or her talent.

Turning to look at him she asked, "How are the next generation Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones treating you?"

He looked at her wistfully and replied, "There will never be another Mercedes Jones." Knowing he was overstepping he backed away slightly and cleared his throat. "These kids are amazing and intense. By the way, thanks for buying our hotel and flight for Nationals and for the costumes."

She shrugged and waved his thanks away. "It was nothing. I didn't want your kids to have to sell salt water taffy!" They laughed at the memory.

He missed her. They lost touch after she left for LA and he began avoiding her calls and texts, knowing talking to her would hurt too much. Now she was the star he always knew she would be and he had to love her from a distance.

Not wanting to let her go, he leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Are you going to be around for a while? The kids have something to show you. It's sort of a thank you gift."

She looked up at him and smiled, gently cupping his face out of habit. "I'd love to."

"Sam?"

He gave her his full attention. "Yes?"

In a voice slightly above a whisper she asked, "Are you happy?"

He looked at her. "I'm getting there. Seeing you be successful helps."

"You deserve to be happy."

The intimate moment was broken up when a tall figure wrapped his arms around Mercedes and intimately kissed her neck. Sam tensed watching smile and hearing her squeal.

"Hey Sam, how's Lima treating you?" Sam hugged his old friend Mike Chang and patted him on the back. A twinge of jealousy rose up in him that he tried to surpress. She looked at Mike like he hung the moon and stars. It was the same way she used to look at him and the same way Sam was currently looking at her. "It's good man. Really busy." Sam felt like a loser next to these two. Mike Chang, renowned choreographer known the world over for touring with everyone from Beyonce to Justin Beiber and uber celebrity Mercedes Jones who sang endless number one hits.

Sensing his discomfort, she squeezed Sam's hand reassuringly. "You're making a real difference with these kids. I'm so proud of you."

Lacing their fingers together Mike grabbed the hand housing her engagement ring and waved at his old friend. "Sorry to cut this short but we got to run. Our parents will kill us if we're late." Mike gave Mercedes a chaste kiss before asking if she was ready to go. She nodded and headed to the exit but not before glancing back at Sam one last time and saying, "I'll see you later Sam."

He dimmed the lights in the auditorium, a sad smile creeping on his face. "Yeah. Later."


End file.
